Dean, Sam and the random plotline!
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester have a random day. PURE CRACK ABOUNDS!


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_** - Here is a random story for you to read.

**_Dean, Sam and the random plotline!_**

It all started when our hyphen-happy protagonist, Dean Winchester, woke up in a magical cornfield. It was the first time it had happened. Feeling ridiculously exasperated, Dean Winchester play with his guns, thinking it would make him feel better (but as usual, it did not). With fist clenched and teeth gnashed, he realized that his beloved angel was missing! Immediately he called his brother, Sam Winchester. Dean Winchester had known Sam Winchester for (plus or minus) 550,000 years, the majority of which were exotic ones. Sam Winchester was unique. He was smart though sometimes a little... annoying. Dean Winchester called him anyway, for the situation was urgent.

Sam Winchester picked up to a very ecstatic Dean Winchester. Sam Winchester calmly assured him that most disease-carrying chipmunks turn red before eating, yet 3-legged wallabies usually sassily sigh after eating. He had no idea what that meant; he was only concerned with distracting Dean Winchester. Why was Sam Winchester trying to distract Dean Winchester? Because he had snuck out from Dean Winchester's with the angel only ten days prior. It was a striking little angel... how could he resist?

It didn't take long before Dean Winchester got back to the subject at hand: his angel. Sam Winchester sighed. Reluctantly, Sam Winchester invited him over, assuring him they'd find the angel. Dean Winchester grabbed his giraffe and disembarked immediately. After hanging up the phone, Sam Winchester realized that he was in trouble. He had to find a place to hide the angel and he had to do it aggressively. He figured that if Dean Winchester took the amphibious vehicle, he had take at least three minutes before Dean Winchester would get there. But if he took the 1967 Chevrolet Impala? Then Sam Winchester would be ridiculously screwed.

Before he could come up with any reasonable ideas, Sam Winchester was interrupted by two abrasive Vampires that were lured by his angel. Sam Winchester shuddered; 'Not again', he thought. Feeling worried, he recklessly reached for his live hand grenade and fearlessly punched every last one of them. Apparently this was an adequate deterrent--the discouraged critters began to scurry back toward the fantastic pumpkin patch, squealing with discontent. He exhaled with relief. That's when he heard the 1967 Chevrolet Impala rolling up. It was Dean Winchester.

--o0o--

As he pulled up, he felt a sense of urgency. He had had to make an unscheduled stop at Sears to pick up a 12-pack of live hand grenades, so he knew he was running late. With a heroic leap, Dean Winchester was out of the 1967 Chevrolet Impala and went wildly jaunting toward Sam Winchester's front door. Meanwhile inside, Sam Winchester was panicking. Not thinking, he tossed the angel into a box of carrots and then slid the box behind his elephant. Sam Winchester was stunned but at least the angel was concealed. The doorbell rang.

'Come in,' Sam Winchester surreptitiously purred.

With an apt push, Dean Winchester opened the door.

'Sorry for being late, but I was being chased by some selfish spite-toting jerk in a tricked out go kart,' he lied.

'It's fine,' Sam Winchester assured him.

Dean Winchester took a seat RIGHT next to where Sam Winchester had hidden the angel. Sam Winchester sneezed trying unsuccessfully to hide his nervousness.

'Uhh, can I get you anything?' he blurted.

But Dean Winchester was distracted. Suddenly inspired by the wise teachings of Confuscious, Sam Winchester noticed a abrasive look on Dean Winchester's face. Dean Winchester slowly opened his mouth to speak.

'...What's that smell?'

Sam Winchester felt a stabbing pain in his liver when Dean Winchester asked this. In a moment of disbelief, he realized that he had hidden the angel right by his oscillating fan.

'Wh-what? I don't smell anything..!'

A lie.

A pestering look started to form on Dean Winchester's face. He turned to notice a box that seemed clearly out of place.

'Th-th-those are just my grandma's ripened avocados from when she used to have pet man-eating capybaras. She, uh...dropped 'em by here earlier'.

Dean Winchester nodded with fake acknowledgement...then, before Sam Winchester could react, Dean Winchester recklessly lunged toward the box and opened it. The angel was plainly in view.

Dean Winchester stared at Sam Winchester for what what must've been five seconds. Heart filled with earnest fortitude, Sam Winchester groped sassily in Dean Winchester's direction, clearly desperate. Dean Winchester grabbed the angel and bolted for the door. It was locked. Sam Winchester let out a flamboyant chuckle.

'If only you hadn't been so protective of that thing, none of this would have happened, Dean Winchester,' he rebuked.

Sam Winchester always had been a little selfish, so Dean Winchester knew that reconciliation was not an option; he needed to escape before Sam Winchester did something crazy, like... start chucking live hand grenades at him or something. Giggling like schoolgirl, he gripped his angel tightly and made a dash toward the window, diving headlong through the glass panels.

Sam Winchester looked on, blankly.

'What the hell? That seemed excessive. The other door was open, you know.' Sam Winchester whispered loudly in the fridge.

Silence from Dean Winchester.

"And to think, I varnished that window frame three days ago...it never ends!' Sam Winchester intoned, throwing an over dramatic hand to his knee-cap.

Suddenly he felt a tinge of concern for Dean Winchester.

'Oh. You ..okay?' Sam Winchester enquired.

Still silence. Sam Winchester walked over to the window and looked down.

Dean Winchester was gone.

--o0o--

Just yonder, Dean Winchester was struggling to make his way through the magical cornfield behind Sam Winchester's place. Dean Winchester had severely hurt his eyelid during the window incident, and was starting to lose strength. Another pack of feral Vampires suddenly appeared, having caught wind of the angel. One by one they latched on to Dean Winchester. Already weakened from his injury, Dean Winchester yielded to the furry onslaught and collapsed. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a buzzing horde of Vampires running off with his angel.

But then God came down with His plucky smile and restored Dean Winchester's angel. Feeling displeased, God smote the Vampires for their injustice. Then He got in His tricycle and bolted away with the fortitude of 1.2 billion albino cats running from a huge pack of Indonesian devil cats. Dean Winchester shimmied with joy when he saw this. His angel was safe. It was a good thing, too, because in seven minutes his favorite TV show, Supernatural, was going to come on (followed immediately by 'When long-haired sea monkeys meet weapons of mass destruction'). Dean Winchester was overjoyed. And so, everyone except Sam Winchester and a few ebola-toting Indonesian devil cats lived blissfully happy, forever after.


End file.
